


Lifeline: Helptext

by 3sebastian_lim1 (orphan_account)



Category: Lifeline - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/3sebastian_lim1
Summary: A series of conversations in the helptext app from lifeline: crisis line.





	Lifeline: Helptext

Connecting yout to Thomas in atlanta georgia  
T: Help  
Y: What seems to be the problem?  
T: Please help me.  
T: Im stuck.  
Y: Stuck where?  
T: Im not sure  
T: oop!  
Thomas is busy  
T: Thank god!  
Y: What happened?  
T: They left!  
Y: Who left?  
T: They did!  
T: My captors.  
T: Let me explain  
T: A few hours ago, i woke up strapped to a metal bed  
T: Too my left was a table with a creature on it.  
Y: What kind of creature?  
T: I'm not entirely sure.  
T: It looks like a green blob with multiple tendrils coming out of it.  
T: Anyway,  
T: Every once in awhile what initially looked like people came in.  
T: They examined the creature and then left again.  
Y: What do you mean “ looked like?  
T: They looked like humans, but there was something, off  
T: Then i realized what was wrong.  
T: Their eyes were green.  
T: Like, completely green.  
T: Then, i realized that my phone was still in my pocket and this app that i had downloaded.  
T: After i managed to free my hand, i got it and used what mobile data there is to call you.  
T: Oh no….  
Y: What? Whats wrong?  
T: Their back, and their taking the creature to me.  
T: I understand now  
T: I need it.  
T: As much as it needs me.  
T: Looking at it has shown me the truth.  
T: come here little fella.  
T: Do you want to crawl into my mouth? Okay, here you g-  
Connection lost


End file.
